A Mage's Tale
by Antoine
Summary: A non-canonical tale set in a generic Final Fantasy world of my own creation. I borrow names from other games, but I hope my characters are unique. My first multi-chapter fanfic, please let me know what you think by reviewing. Thank you so much.
1. Introductions

1. Introductions—

Kiro was a very studious young boy, with soft blue eyes and dark blonde hair. He always achieved high grades in his lessons, and his quiet, gentle, generous, and peaceful demeanor was demonstrated at an early age, making his choice to enroll in Corneria's school of White magic a natural one. While in elementary school, being smaller than other boys his age, Kiro often found himself bullied by older, larger, stronger children, but when he graduated from primary school at the age of thirteen, he eagerly anticipated transfer into the White magic school, where he hoped to find other kindred souls.

Kiro did, indeed, find many others who shared his temperament and skill. Once among others of his type, and with the firm guidance of the White mages and of the head wizard, Kiro began his mastery of those arts which he naturally felt a desire to follow, the desire to heal and the desire to protect. He was one of many students of the academy who were adept in the fields of chemistry and alchemy, besides pure White magic, enabling them to imbue certain elixirs with healing and curative properties.

However, despite his aptitude for alchemy, Kiro would take particular interest in the art of curing mental maladies. All of his life, Kiro gained the most pleasure from sharing the mind and heart of others, from looking within someone to know them, to establish a few intimate friendships. Two of these friendships were with a girl in his class, Cheria, and an older boy, Talum.

On his first day at the academy, Kiro was bewildered by the vast array of books, scrolls, mages, wizards, staves, and potions that seemed to fill every room of the large compound. While most hardly noticed a fresh face among so many, one boy eagerly approached the young Kiro.

"Hey, you new here?" Talum stretched out his hand.

The nervous Kiro, unaccustomed to such friendly behavior from perfect strangers was at first apprehensive.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I mean, are you with the new incoming class? Would you like some help getting acquainted?"

"Ah, yes, please. I am looking for the administration office." Kiro responded, accepting the older boy's handshake.

"My name's Talum, by the way. I just started here a couple years ago, but I'm already starting to feel like this is home. I think I'll go into researching and scribing magic scrolls when I graduate. You know what you wanna do?"

"Oh, no, not yet. I mean… well, I really like the idea of healing directly." Kiro's apprehension started to melt away with the comfort brought by this new friend.

"Oh, you mean like one of the sanctuary priests? Yeah, the real people-persons will often keep those sanctuaries for passing warriors to be healed. The money is good, and you get to hear some pretty neat stories. Most of us are more comfortable around the books, though, to tell the truth."

"Actually, I think I want to heal… and protect… like, in a questing party."

"Really? …. Well, good luck with that. I mean, that's a pretty tough challenge. It's really the riskiest job a White mage can get. Are you sure?"

"Well…."

"Don't worry about it. You have four to six years or so to figure it all out before you graduate, depending on which track you take."

Kiro enjoyed talking with his new friend, learning about the environment that would become his home, and about the norms and etiquette involved in the society of White mages living, studying, working, and teaching at the academy.

"Well, here we are. I hope to be seeing more of ya, though." Talum turned to walk away before suddenly stopping and turning back, "Oh, hey, I didn't catch your name, buddy."

"I'm Kiro." Kiro smiled.

"Kiro… a fine name. I'll see you around, Kiro!"

* * *

_I know not much has happened to make this interesting, yet, but I promise that I have plans for better things to come. Please let me know of any things you feel I can improve in my writing style. Thank you!_


	2. Cheria

* * *

2. Cheria—

* * *

The academy was full of White magic practitioners at all times. Not only did young students and their professors attend, but so did researchers, probing the way into new magics, and perfecting the practice of the old. They were also visited often by White mages taking breaks from questing to refresh their studies, as well as practitioners of other ways of life, seeking to expand the breadth of their knowledge. A few monks, and even Black mages could occasionally be found in the halls, studying up on the White magic that they might encounter.

Kiro met Cheria as a fellow student in his first potions class. As Kiro scanned around the room, he gradually took in all of the as yet unfamiliar faces. Some casually glanced back, some focused solely on making their ways to their seats. Kiro felt his gaze rest, however, on Cheria's pleasantly soft features. He was unsure of what it was that was unique about her, if anything. Perhaps it was the way her soft, wavy brown hair just peeked out from under her white hood, resting over her head that compelled Kiro lean to his side to try to get a better look. His efforts were rewarded with the knowledge that Cheria was a fair-skinned girl with a cute little nose, and wearing a pair of glasses that, due to their thin light frames, were almost invisible. She smiled warmly at him, and he blushed, turning away and grinning.

"Enough chatter, let us begin," called out mage Hamil, the instructor.

Kiro was introduced to the herbs and tinctures that were used to generate magical potions and the basic magical energies that would imbue them with the power to near-instantly restore the health of the users. The class was asked to form up into pairs and begin practice with the various mixtures. On the first day, only the basic potion would be covered, since there was plenty new to learn just in the manner in which ingredients had to be combined. Potions were, after all, not merely a culinary matter, but also a slightly magical one. However, Hamil added, they would soon be able to work on antidotes, and that would come with a guest speaker from the school of Black magic to describe the sort of poisonous energies that antidotes are meant to cancel out. This interested Kiro, who was curious to see a Black mage up close, and to have a chance to hear about this opposite side of the magical world. Kiro had seen one or two in their all-concealing robes passing through the halls near where some of the more advanced classes were held, but had never had the opportunity to speak to one.

Kiro, turning his attention back to the task of pairing up decided quickly that, having already spent ample attention on her so far, it would be nice to pair with Cheria, and fortunately, she, too was comfortable pairing with Kiro as they took their positions at the laboratory benches. They introduced themselves to each other, and collected their basic ingredients. They would take turns providing the necessary ingredients, in this case, a clump of dark violet berries and a sprig of some leafy herb with a mildly bitter taste, they were told. From what they could overhear from neighboring benches, Kiro and Cheria could tell that a few others were having a bit more trouble than they. Hamil's instructions seemed clear enough, though. It was just a matter of being gentle, yet firm and thorough in mixing the solid ingredients in the crucible before adding distilled water and a hint of magical energy.

Cheria had gone first, so when their first sample was ready, Kiro offered to give it a little test. Cheria waited anxiously for Kiro's reaction. That reaction was first to the bitter taste; Hamil had been right about those herbs. However, the magical energy and the influence of the berries were clear within the next few seconds. Cheria released a sigh of relief as Kiro finally smiled, taking a deep breath and sighing in contentment as the healing energy warmed him.

When it was Kiro's turn, he noticed the pestle was a little tougher to move through the mixture than Cheria had made it look, so she generously took his hand and demonstrated how diagonal strokes, starting from the top of the bowl, made crushing the berries and herbs together a bit easier. For some reason, perhaps the excitement of working with his very first potions, Kiro felt his heart rate increase. And, for some reason, perhaps the exertion of manually grinding ingredients for several minutes, Cheria could feel her face become warmer. Once they were finished with the potion, Kiro handed it to Cheria and carefully watched her mouth as she sipped it. She moaned sharply as the liquid first touched her tongue, then took more into her mouth, then swallowed. She wiped her mouth and said, with a little giggle, "You were right about those herbs. I wonder if there is a way to improve the flavor...." Then, the healing energy washed over her, she closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath of contentment.

Several minutes later, the class was over, and everyone was dismissed, with two exceptions.

"Kiro, Cheria, please stay for a moment. I have to discuss something with the two of you."

The two young acolytes looked nervously at each other. Had they done something wrong? Was there something wrong with their schedules or with their class participation?

"Come up here, please."

"Yes, mage Hamil?" Cheria asked.

"You two need to get serious, here," Hamil warned, his voice lowered.

"I'm… sorry?" Kiro responded, confused, but a small part of him in the back of his mind already knew what Hamil was talking about.

"I mean you two, distracting each other, that has to stop. Now."

Both students put their heads down, embarrassed.

"I know you two are young, but I also know that you know the code of conduct to which White mages are expected to adhere. You are both good students, and I know you can succeed here, but the energy you two were putting off was… the other students probably did not notice, but it was starting to distract even me. You must be mindful of your feelings, and keep your thoughts pure, or you will not last long, here. You know, a few years ago, a couple of second-year students were caught kissing behind some stacks of scrolls, late one night in the south-wing library…"

Kiro and Cheria both blushed again at the thought; Kiro barely succeeded in stifling a chuckle.

"… and they were both expelled." The students' giddiness turned to grim seriousness. Kiro felt his throat tighten up. "Now, I am not saying that I think that would happen to either of you, I just want you to know that you are treading in dangerous territory if you do not take control of it right away. Am I clear?"

"Yes, mage Hamil," both students replied, quickly, keeping their heads down.

"Alright. Now, remember, if either of you has any trouble with anything, you can come to us for guidance. We are here to help you. I recommend you spend some time this afternoon in prayer to help center and focus your minds where they need to be. I will see you tomorrow. Dismissed."

As they left, Kiro and Cheria exchanged another glance, this time much more solemn than their previous ones.

* * *

_As always, please read and review. Let me know what you think. How may I improve? Be nice, since this is my first multi-chapter fanfic, so I am a bit new at this. I have started working on making my successive chapters about twice as long as they originally were, and I hope that adds more engaging realism, not merely boring fluff. Please let me know how I am doing, especially how I might improve my writing style._

_I have a somewhat long document that is something between an outline and a first draft for the rest of the story already planned out for future events; I just need to flesh them out a bit more, make them better able to draw the reader in. I know the "M" rating does not really seem to fit this story, but it will by the end.  
_


	3. Discipline

3. Discipline—

Kiro walked away from that potions class lost in thought. He reminded himself time and again how a White mage's mind and heart must, above all else, be pure. He even remained preoccupied with this weakness of his during his subsequent classes that day. Fortunately, being preoccupied with discipline caused no problems. He shared another class with Talum, one focused on protection spells, and two others with Cheria. These two courses were basic healing and introduction to status enhancements. Still a little shaken from their chastisement, Kiro avoided eye contact with Cheria for the remainder of the school day. He was trying to avoid making the same mistakes he had made in the potions class, and also trying to avoid a conversation with her. What could he say to her, anyway? He felt some small shame, but more than that, he was determined to make things right.

After his classes were over, Kiro took the opportunity to visit the sanctuary, as mage Hamil had suggested. Kiro took the long way around the complex campus, allowing the sunlight and breeze to brush by him as he gathered his thoughts. Hamil was right; Kiro needed to regain his focus, somehow. Even as he had gone to his other classes, he found his mind returning to that potions class. Surely, that was because of the criticism he had received. No, he was not just remembering the reprimand. Her laugh was so endearing. What a cute smile she has. No! These are not appropriate thoughts, Kiro reminded himself. Kiro finally made his way to the sanctuary, its tall towers stretching upward from its grand facade. There were a few others inside, but none passing in or out as Kiro approached, so he opened the large, wooden doors as quietly as possible. As he stepped in, however, he noticed Cheria at the front, her back to him, knelt in prayer at the altar, no doubt for the same reason Kiro had come to visit. Kiro found this comforting, an affirmation that, despite a momentary slip-up, he and Cheria were on the right path together.

Kiro took a place a few feet to Cheria's left and began to meditate. While in the quiet sanctuary, he solidified in his mind the lessons of the day, including the most important one, in his mind, that of keeping one's heart and mind pure. He allowed the pristine energies focused in the sanctuary to fill him and reassure him of his proper path. This was right. Cheria was a good girl, a good White acolyte, and was worthy of proper respect. Kiro had seen this in the classes they had shared. She was always focused, well, except perhaps in that first potions class. There was only this one proper form of respect to give to a fellow White magic practitioner, regardless of gender. Kiro found that, perhaps because of the awkward situation in which they both found themselves so early, he was drawn to her, and cared for her well-being, as a fellow acolyte. There was no problem with that. There was nothing wrong with caring for someone, with appreciating someone, with deeply respecting someone. Thus, Kiro focused in his mind the positive emotions that were acceptable to feel for one's fellow students.

Calming himself with another deep breath, Kiro deliberately looked over his shoulder at Cheria, and found that she met his gaze as well. Their expressions were the same, calm, peaceful demeanor that was becoming of White mages, and they realized together that they had come out victorious over the internal discord that would have rendered their minds unfit for pure White magic. The two stood up and walked out together.

Once back out in the open air, Kiro was the first to speak, "Cheria, I wish to apologize for this morning—"

"Oh, no," Cheria interrupted, then taking a deep breath she continued, "I… I apologize as well. But, I think Hamil was correct; some meditation was just what we needed, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes." Kiro replied, a wave of relief and calm flowing over him from knowing that there was no awkwardness separating him from Cheria any longer; they could still be good friends. "A good moment of prayer was very helpful for… regaining focus."

A comfortable silence passed between the two as they pleasantly gazed into each other's peaceful faces.

"Would you like to study together sometime?" Kiro asked, hopefully.

"I would love to," Cheria said, nodding gracefully. She was comforted by Kiro's presence and appreciated the chance to redeem herself by spending time so closely with her fellow acolyte without the strain that had tainted their first meeting.

As they left, Kiro noticed his hand, seemingly of its own accord, begin to reach out to Cheria, but before it had moved even an inch, Kiro caught it with his mind, thinking how sitting in meditation can leave one's muscles restless. Then, resolving this clearly involuntary response to being inactive, he shook his hand loose, stretched, and continued on his way.

Over the next few weeks, Kiro, Cheria, and Talum would meet all together to go over their shared coursework. Talum was always energetic and eager to cover new material, while Kiro and Cheria preferred to review each step carefully and slowly, exploring it gently, and moving on only when both were quite comfortable with the mastery they had attained with each element of the previous material. Talum came to one of their study group meetings with several pages full of notes he had taken regarding chapters the class had not yet covered. He found the newest incantations fascinating, but was frequently unable to remember everything that had already been covered. His hunger for new knowledge was voracious. His early attempts at impressing everyone with a demonstration of Shellra met with some embarrassing fizzling sounds, a few brightly colored sparks, and a very magically exhausted Talum. This gave Kiro and Cheria some amusement as well as some hope that, perhaps now, they could get Talum to slow down to their pace and review the previous week's material in preparation for their next examination.

Magic, Kiro insisted, required careful rote memorization and repetition. There was no benefit to blazing on ahead of everyone else. If Talum really wished to become proficient, he would need to take it more slowly and keep repeating spells at each level, over and over, until they were as easy and simple as could be. Then, greater magical focus would come more easily.

Occasionally, this would try Talum's limited patience. After all, Talum was a second-year student, and Kiro was only a first-year. Who was Kiro to lecture Talum on the proper way to study? Besides, he only shared a single class with Kiro, and none with Cheria, so it was not as if he was getting a great deal of help with all of his classes by reviewing the basics with them. Instead, he would occasionally leave them merely with a copy of his notes, and go to study with a group that was more along his pace. Kiro and Cheria did not mind much when he left them alone with each other, since it gave them more of an opportunity to move at their own pace. They hoped that Talum would find better help, or at least help to which he would pay greater attention, in his new study group. In the mean time, Kiro and Cheria decided to go ahead and continue their studies alone together; they saw no particular need to add a new person to replace Talum.

* * *

_So, I have developed the plot a little bit, but I wonder still about my character development. Naturally, I am trying to bring Kiro's personality the most attention, and I want his relationship with Cheria to reveal some things and to give some context to Kiro's future life experiences. Please review. The user, mastersam, has been very helpful with his reviews, but I would really appreciate a breadth of perspectives. If you have read thus far, what do you think of it? How do you think I could improve? Do you agree with mastersam's reviews? Do you have a different persepective? Thank you for reading.  
_


	4. Heart & Mind

4. The Heart and Mind—

Many evenings were spent by Kiro and Cheria in the small study rooms at the library, reviewing magical potions, incantations, scrolls, and energy flows. Having spent so much time together, they became more used to each other's note-taking style and methods of explanation than they did to those of most other students. Cheria greatly enjoyed having a study partner who shared her perspective on the nature of White magic, who seemed to really speak her language, and knew how to review magical lessons in a way that really made sense to her. Kiro, in turn enjoyed having someone who listened so well to his sometimes repetitive speeches on how one teacher or another could have presented some material differently, how Kiro would have phrased it or demonstrated it.

Day after day, Kiro could always look forward to his study group sessions with Cheria. Sometimes, the classwork or or instruction could be dull, but somehow, going back over it with Cheria never quite seemed so boring.

They practiced their healing and protective magics on each other, each letting the beneficent energy of the other wash over them. They opened themselves up to each other to feel the life, mental, and magical energies that coursed through them through the different planes of reality. Kiro thought to himself how lucky he was to have a study partner who was so well attuned to his own energies, and how such a situation must naturally enhance both of their studies. Kiro hoped that Talum's new study group held the same sort of bond for Talum. It was truly a powerful thing, being linked to the heart and mind of another person in this way.

Thus, it naturally followed that the idea of the mind and heart being attacked was particularly abhorrent to Kiro, so he made it his calling to protect them to the best of his ability. All White acolytes were expected to learn healing magic, as well as be at least basically skilled in the other protective and restorative arts, but Kiro made his specialty one of healing the heart and soul. Kiro eagerly sought out such instruction for these courses, and after three years of basic training, he began his rigorous studies directly under Dromnir, the sagacious White wizard leading the academy.

"All manner of maladies may befall those whom a White magic practitioner is bound to protect," Dromnir began the first day of his advanced class. "But often, the most terrifying of these that a party may encounter are those that attack one's mind and soul. These may even outrank death itself as threats, as death is at least more commonly anticipated, and, in some cases, a fallen warrior may be easier to revive and be less of a threat than a bewitched warrior."

Over three more years, Kiro improved his healing magics and his alchemy, but continued to focus primarily on mental healing. From visiting Black mages, he learned the intricacies of the Black magic and various poisons that could be used to dizzy unprepared warriors, render them unable to distinguish friend from foe, or even induce the uprising of deeply hidden secret desires of betrayal within weak and strong minds alike. Kiro pored dedicatedly over many tomes, spent weeks in prayer to hone his powers, his mind, and his soul to first be protected from attack, to be pure, harboring no unclean thought which could be exploited by an enemy. Only then was he taught how to truly enter the mind of another, in a truly intimate form of magic, requiring the highest integrity and ethical standards, to see the darkness inside someone that may be exploited, to clear the clouds that fog the mind of a friend, and to expel the alien forces that would unnaturally empower a person's darker desires.

Now, Kiro spent hours in the library gathering scrolls. Each one focused on a specific spell or aspect of the mental state of a warrior. One in particular discussed blindness. While there were obvious physical methods of inducing it, there were also magical ways, magical fogs that could be summoned to separate a person's vision from their minds. Then, there was "berserk." This dark magic drew the poor target's consciousness deep down into a much lower level. The mental was sacrificed for the physical, boosting brute strength at the cost of one's very will. Kiro could barely understand how such a thing would be cast upon one's own allies, even in desperate moments.

In still deeper research, Kiro discovered tomes describing magics by which the mind could be tricked, confused, into striking out at everyone around, perceiving all as a threat, even one's own allies. Kiro dedicated his own mind to this study. Which lines of energy did this Black magic cross? Where did it make its attack? What was the poor lost piece of the victim's mind that had to be restored? In this, Kiro realized how fragile the mind is, relative to other parts of the body, when it came to magic. It was far easier to summon a fireball to roast a victim's flesh than it was to cross wires in a victim's brain, but as Dromnir put it, this careful, almost surgical modification could prove to be a greater threat. It would require similar care and precision to enter a person's mind and undo this damage without harming the victim's mind in the process.

"The heart is such a precious thing," Kiro wrote in his notes, "that it must be handled gently, even when it has been turned toward anger and passion. Often, only truly focused magic that is yet as gentle as a breeze may pass through the defenses of a tormented mind."

Cheria had decided to focus on potion making and alchemy. She explained that she had enjoyed her potions course the most from the very first day. Yet, even though Kiro and Cheria now had entered different major fields within the academy, and had no classes together, they still found it mutually beneficial to meet up from time to time to tell each other what they had learned. Kiro tasted Cheria's potions and herbs, always complimenting her on the way she was able to remove the bitterness and disturbing reactions that sometimes accompanied the more powerful consumable items. He also helped her in the laboratory, as they watched the effects of the more advanced potions work their magic on small test subjects. The Black magic school occasionally provided small batches of undead lab rats for experiments involving the rebuking and banishment of the undead. Kiro could not help but admit that dealing with such poor suffering creatures was not his most favorite part of the coursework, but understood its purpose, nonetheless. It was with great pleasure that Kiro beheld Cheria's first batch of holy water, distilled water imbued with a powerful sort of life magic that, rather than damaging the flesh of the undead, actually restored it to life. With compassion and precision, she administered this concoction to one undead rat's cage, causing it to screech violently for a brief moment, only to fill out, soften up, and heal back to a truly natural rat. It was actually rather cute in its living form, especially by comparison to its previous state.

Cheria also gladly assisted Kiro with his studies, graciously opening her mind and heart to him, allowing him to feel her memories and hopes, that he might learn how to better improve his ability to protect and heal damage done to those parts of a person. For every spell that Kiro studied, for every malady, he searched Cheria's mind and heart for those ties that needed to be protected, those energy lines that would be damaged in such an attack and, as such, the lines that would need to be restored. He examined her soul, remembering where everything was, in case he ever had to put it back together again.

* * *

_Please review, letting me know how I can improve, or if you liked it. Below the following horizontal bar are some notes I made as a writer, indicating what I am thinking about the story at this stage. WARNING!!! The area below the next line contains vague indications of where I plan to go with the story. MINOR SPOILER ALERT! I only have it there in case you do not mind reading a bit ahead, and have some ideas you would like to share about my writing style, or my strategy for bringing things up in a certain pace._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

  
_

_So, I have jumped ahead a few years, and Talum really is not in the picture anymore. I wonder if I have a problem by making throw-away characters, but I guess it just seems more realistic that way; you do not usually run into the same people over and over again in life; you usually keep meeting new people, instead. As far as jumping ahead a few years goes, I am planning to do that again. I was not really planning to make this a "high-school" style fanfic. I mainly had an idea that came from a little daydream depicting something happening later in the White mage's life. These first few chapters are really for the purpose of giving context to Kiro's state of mind in that pivotal event. I hope I am not going either too slow or too fast in getting there. Originally, my chapters were only about 600 - 800 words or so each. One nice reviewer told me that those were rather short chapters, so I am now going through and fleshing out each one, rather than combining them, into longer chapters. I only hope that does not mean that I am adding boring fluff. However, I also hope that it does not bother readers when I jump ahead a few years at a time in order to progress Kiro's life a little bit. I guess I am only writing this much about his youth because I want it to "feel" more real when I finally put him into a very serious situation.  
_


	5. Advancement

* * *

5. Advancement

* * *

Cheria's studies took less time to complete than Kiro's, and her graduation date was fast approaching, even while Kiro had a year left. Fortunately, Kiro thought, this would not necessarily mean their separation. The academy at Corneria was one of the largest on the continent, and had its own chemistry and alchemy laboratories for actual commercial production in addition to those it reserved for the use of students.

However, as Cheria's graduation day approached, Kiro could not help but feel a little wistful. The commercial laboratory was far away on the north end of the campus, and it would be difficult for him and Cheria to meet up. Also, she would be keeping longer hours at work, needing less time to study. She would not need him as much anymore, nor could she be bothered to give up as much of her valuable time to him. Kiro knew that he could always contact other students in his advanced courses to help with his studies. In fact, from a logical perspective, it was about time he got to know his fellow mental expert acolytes better. The perspective of others sharing his major field should be more insightful and relevant than someone else, should it not? Yet, despite all of these reasons, and despite Kiro's happiness for Cheria's accomplishment, some part of him was still weakening his happiness at her graduation.

Kiro dutifully waited as Dromnir called out what seemed like a few hundred names. One by one, the other members of Cheria's graduating class rose, walked to the stage, and accepted the symbols of their new roles as full fledged White mages. Kiro could sense that, for many of his fellow students, watching their friends ascend and change to a new stage of life, this was something of an ordeal. It was also quite an ordeal for those who knew no one graduating, yet were required to attend anyway. There is little that induces boredom like listening to a few hundred names of strangers read in a slow-going ceremony. There were only a few of these cases, as it was generally difficult to keep entirely to oneself in the academy. The dorms were packed four to a room, the study halls and libraries were well populated, even late at night. So, it was easy to get to know people outside one's own class, if one tried.

Kiro did not feel much boredom, however. His mind kept going back and forth over what this graduation would mean to him and to Cheria. The more he thought of it, the more it seemed that it would, indeed, require both of them to go quite out of their way to see each other after she accepted her new post. It might be nice to make time for her, but Kiro's studies were only going to get more rigorous in his final year, and he would probably need all his time for study, especially if he wanted to excel, which he would have to do in order to make it in a questing party, as he wished to do.

Kiro found himself so lost in thought, in fact, that he nearly missed the calling of Cheria's name. He snapped back to reality and to the present just in time to notice that those in the Alchemy major field had started being called up. Kiro felt his heart flutter a bit as he watched Cheria slowly move up in line. And then, the moment came. Mage Cheria accepted her new mage's hood, ceremonial staff, and official personalized book of potions. Kiro continued to gaze at her, almost as if to see if the new state had any effect on her appearance. Kiro went back to meditating on his upcoming challenge, making new friends late in the game, trying to find a new study partner or group, until the ceremony finally came to an end. It closed with a speech by Dromnir, encouraging all members of the graduating class to go forth and exemplify everything for which White mages were meant to stand. He told them how each one of them would reflect on all of us, that as part of the responsibility of their new titles, they must maintain a purity of heart and soul, maintaining the highest ethical standard in all of their experiences, whether as potion-makers, scribes of scrolls and books, instructors, sanctuary healing staff, or as questing companions. It was not a bad speech, though there was nothing particularly surprising or gripping about it, not that there needed to be. It was appropriate to the order into which these mages had just been inducted.

After the students and mages were released and began to disperse, Cheria came back to the stands, gave Kiro a friendly hug goodbye, and she was off to start her new life.

The next few days were strange to Kiro, having lost his study partner, but he knew how important it was to continue striving for excellence in his field. He provided belated introductions to his fellow students, and after chatting with a few of them, he joined the study group that best fit his schedule.

It was surprising to Kiro how different it was opening the minds and hearts of new people. Somehow, it had been so simple and natural to enter Cheria's energetic field and feel the powers that emanated from her and through her. Balam and Arial, the two other students in Kiro's study group, were skilled in mental magic, but entering their minds, though they opened them freely to Kiro, were different, somehow. Kiro understood this to be a symptom of his lack of variety earlier on in reading hearts. Had he done this with more people, it would surely feel more natural, now.

Balam's mind held more ambition than Kiro had expected. Balam was fully ready to join a questing party, ready to face the dangers, partly for the thrill of new experiences. He had chosen the right path for his personality. Arial, on the other hand, was more cool-headed and logical than Kiro was used to. Arial's mind was filled with calculations, her ambition replaced by logical evaluations. Assisting with a sanctuary was one of her first goals, as it would be the reasonable place to build experience before entering the field.

After more practice of this nature, however, Kiro began to grow more interested in the variety he felt inside each person whom he examined. Each person's soul was different, and each pleased him in its own way; each was worthy of its own unique respect. Kiro felt privileged to have been taught these skills that would allow him deeper knowledge of so many people.

Kiro's graduation day had finally arrived, yet he slept peacefully the night before, confident that someday soon, he would be paired up with noble fighters, serving to protect and comfort his companions from the ravages of war, both the physical blows dealt by ravaging beastmen as well as the mental anguish and weariness that accompanies long campaigns. He dreamed of the good that his party would accomplish, and the effect they might have on the world.

* * *

_Please review. I am somewhat inexperienced publishing fanfiction, and if you have suggestions regarding how I may improve, I would always appreciate it._

_

* * *

So, I jumped ahead again another couple of years. I never meant to focus the entire story on Kiro's "High School" experience. Rather, I wanted it to be a rather long exposition giving Kiro some background so that the events of his adult life have more context and insight into his heart and mind. So, we are almost there. This whole story is based around a daydream I had of a single event that has not yet occurred in the story. We are going to do some more jumping before this story is over. Kiro has a long life ahead of him, and the world outside the academy is going to start becoming a bit more interesting.  
_


	6. Two Years Later

* * *

6. Two Years Later—

* * *

The blue sky was showing through scattered clouds, and the campus White magical academy at Corneria appeared quite peaceful. Lush, green, healthy grass grew along the precise lines to which it was guided, and painstakingly sturdy aged architecture touched the sky and implied an ancient tradition. Most of Corneria seemed at least somewhat peaceful, at least on the surface, at this time, but the academy was particularly good at portraying an energy of peace.

Peace, however, was not in the hearts of many of the other inhabitants of Corneria. Indeed, things were still peaceful on the outside for the most part, but there was unrest and worry. A conflict had come to Corneria's borders, and the people were agitated and nervous. Questing parties had been recalled from exploration expeditions to assist in battle to defend their motherland. Turmoil and unrest were the features in the minds and hearts of Cornerians at large. However, on the grand scale of the planet, this was nothing about which to care much, and the earth was peaceful. The sun still shone, the plants still flourished, and life continued as before, especially in the academy of White magic. The discipline of the acolytes, instructors, and others was prepared to deal with the occasional upsets without much turbulence. Yes, a few of the mages were more busy now, tending to the wounds of soldiers on leave, returning from the fight, but these were still minor skirmishes as best, and the academy was far from the front lines. One great exception, however, to the general complacency of the White mages was now entering.

Kiro, the powerful young White mage walked into his home academy at Corneria. He had been questing for two years, and the last time his footsteps had passed these halls, he was a mere acolyte. Now, he was a full mage, and one with field experience at that. The younger acolytes were excited to see him again, and asked for stories of his travels, but he politely brushed them off; he had important business, and it showed on his face.

Kiro walked with purpose down the old, familiar halls, passing faces both new and familiar on his way. There was no time, or rather, it _was_ no time to stop and engage in idle chatter. Kiro remembered how he had felt when last his feet had carried him through these same passages. Had he really been so naive? What was it? Where had he made his mistake? What had he done or failed to do in his time as an acolyte that had made him vulnerable? Kiro recalled so many nights of studying and preparing, so much discipline. Yet, how could he have understood what he would really face, sheltered here in the academy that whole time? Everything about his time as an acolyte seemed so easy in hindsight. Sleepless nights of painstaking study were nothing compared to one night that had etched itself deeply into Kiro's soul. Discipline had been so easy at the academy, always surrounded by one's peers, usually in the sight of one's superiors, completely immersed in an environment of temperance, modesty, community, and self-control. Everything was different, now.

Kiro, by chance, happened to be passing by the potion shop on his way in towards the heart of the campus. Another skilled young mage, Cheria, noticed his arrival, and she tried to greet him, and, after seeing the expression on his face, to ask him what was the matter, but he could not even bear to look at her. His once cheerful expression had turned to a more grim and worrisome face than anyone who knew him had come to expect. His hands trembled imperceptibly as he walked swiftly to the wizard Dromnir's office. He hesitated, however, at the last step. He knew that once he crossed that threshold, there was no turning back. He would be committed to this course of action. What choice did he have, though? Kiro's mind was racing with the events that compelled him to return. He could still feel it in his body. He was desperate, but he had to be careful and discrete with what he said.

Meanwhile, inside, Dromnir had only minor worries. He was considering the number of acolytes who had expressed interest in joining a questing party, and the increased demand for them joining the front lines to assist in the effort. Dromnir wondered how he might address the king's requests, how he might encourage more acolytes to train for the field, but wrestled with the desire to keep them safe from harm. It would be preferable were none needed for such dangerous business, but Dromnir understood well how important it was to maintain the integrity of the kingdom of Corneria, and how White magic could do so much good to ease the suffering where it was most needed. There would be at least one address to the student body about this need, and members would be carefully selected to apply with the armed forces.

Kiro took a deep breath, pushed his resistance aside, stretched out his hand, and opened the door to Dromnir's office.

"Kiro! It is so good to see you again," the old master began, but soon after seeing Kiro's expression, it was clear that Kiro was not here for any pleasant reason. "What is the matter, my boy?"

"Master Dromnir, I must… speak with you in confidence… please."

"Of course," Dromnir replied with genuine concern. Kiro was a little bit new to adventuring, but he was still one of Dromnir's star pupils, after all. He had been taught what to expect. What could have him so rattled?

Kiro stepped into the small side-office with Dromnir and took a seat, letting out a large sigh, looking down at the table, deep in thought.

"What is it, Kiro?"

"…." Kiro merely took another deep breath, and let it out, his lip quivering, unable to find the words.

"… Goodness, Kiro, please tell me. You know I am bound to keep your confidence here. Whatever this is—"

"I…" Kiro interrupted, "Please, forgive me… I have sinned." Kiro scarcely more than muttered, a tear falling down his fair face.

The grave, yet sympathetic look on Dromnir's aged face did not change, though his heart ached with this new knowledge.

"What was your sin?"

"It's… a long story…"

* * *

_So, I jumped ahead again. Kiro is now twenty years old or so. I know I have skipped a great deal this time, but it should be clear that, through Kiro's story, I plan to go back and fill in some events surrounding those questing years. The pivotal event around which I wanted this entire story to center at first is contained therein, but have I gotten there too quickly? Is all of this jumping forward years at a time too jarring? I hope not, since I have at least one more jump in mind for later, after we have seen what brought Kiro up to this point. Should I have filled in more chapters about Kiro's academy years? I skipped ahead, I suppose, because I had established the facets of Kiro's upbringing that I wanted to establish, and given what I wanted him to face in the field, there was nothing more I thought of that would really advance the plot at the academy. Alternatively, maybe I am going too slowly. Maybe I lingered for too long on a part of Kiro's life that was not central to my main event._

_Whatever you think, please review and help me to improve my writing. I would like a wide spectrum of perspectives as well. It will help me to get a consensus view on my writing if I hear from multiple reviewers. Thank you.  
_


	7. Adventure

* * *

7. Adventure—

* * *

Kiro's tale began with him being paired with a questing party consisting of three other individuals: Agrias the knight, Ahmad the thief, and Hulma the Black mage. Kiro was eager to begin his field training, as well as to get to know a practitioner of Black magic.

He had met a few in passing or giving presentations at the academy, but none like Hulma, who herself was fresh out of the academy at Solom, a city well to the south of Corneria's academy, past a small sea and some harsh mountain terrain. Little could be seen of Hulma's physical appearance as, in accordance with the customs of Black mages, her robes and hat concealed almost all of her body, though a few locks of straight blonde hair could be seen poking out from around the brim of her hat. Kiro noticed that Hulma's personality was quite similar to that of many White mages Kiro had met briefly. Hulma spoke softly and politely, and was somewhat intellectual. She always regarded Kiro with special respect, probably because she recognized him as a fellow magical practitioner.

Ahmad seemed rather introverted, though when he did speak, it was brief and to the point. Kiro sensed that Ahmad preferred the company of his own thoughts to that of other people, but realized understandably and rationally that a questing party was the best place for a scout of his skills. Like the stereotypical thief, he had a small, slender body that would aid him in escapes and in avoiding detection. His skin was a deep olive, and his hair a light blue.

Agrias was a proud and eager knight, also fresh out of her own training academy. Her hair was a bright red that hung in a neat braid that extended just below her shoulders. Her skin was fair, and her eyes always flashed with an energy that showed her excitement to see new places and to right the wrongs she encountered. Kiro liked Agrias right from the beginning. Her energy was intense without being overbearing, and, while it was different from what Kiro was used to sensing in his fellow White mages, it seemed appropriate for the leader of a questing party.

Kiro humbly introduced himself, and immediately began studying the mental reactions from his new party members, as he would need to become intimately familiar with them over their time together. Hulma was pleased to have a fellow mage with them, and Kiro sensed a warm, calm, friendliness from her. Ahmad was indifferent, seeing Kiro as a necessary asset to the team, something they would have to acquire one way or another. Agrias was just bubbling with excitement at a new addition to the party, someone to get to know and from whom to learn. She also felt safer now that Kiro was there to help them.

Most of Kiro's time with them was spent primarily with physical healing magic. He focused this basic form of White energy onto the team as they charged into battle against beastmen and monsters alike, keeping their wounds healing at a quick rate, so that they could fight without concern over their health. On a few rare cases, they required some special protection from him, whether a physical barrier from a particularly strong beast, or a magical one from one of the more sinister magical beastmen whom they encountered.

Corneria wished to extend its understanding and influence over more lands to the east, and so, it was mostly to the east that Kiro's party was directed. They brought with them the maps developed of various wild regions, such as they were. There were often blank spots on the maps, sometimes with little notes such as "Here there be monsters." Naturally, this was where questing parties were particularly useful. A team of adventurers could be quite useful in plumbing the depths of such unexplored lands, fighting off wandering beasts too strong for an average surveying team to handle on their own. These beasts occasionally came in hordes, providing great challenges for the team, but all were deftly handled by the team of professionals that was Kiro and his companions.

Within various caves and forests could sometimes be found new artifacts or treasures, usually collected by beastmen, but sometimes by strong monsters attracted to shiny objects or objects that gave off a magical aura, which were, themselves, often shiny. Most of the time, Kiro's party had no direct use for these artifacts, but they were always appreciated when they returned to town and found a buyer, whether a merchant of odd wares or another academy or research institution that wished to expand its knowledge of these unexplored regions. Once the number of monsters and beastmen was sufficiently thinned out, surveyors and cartographers could move in, followed by archaeologists, and finally settlers. This process of routing monsters was often made easier by the fact that, once a significant number of them had been killed, the others in that region would usually start to retreat to darker, more hidden and protected lands. As this occurred repeatedly, it began to seem to Kiro and his companions that, the farther they pushed, the stronger their adversaries became, but so, too, did Agrias and the team she led become stronger with each new region that was cleared and made safe for civilization.

Kiro enjoyed the appreciation of the surveyors and scholars who benefited from their work. It was some of the most satisfaction he got in their quests, to see how their work was improving lives. Hulma enjoyed the chance to improve and broaden her experiences. She took pleasure in testing her abilities and proving them time and again, delving deeper into her art through raw experience, rather than only spellbooks and scrolls. She also enjoyed the security and sense of comeraderie that came with working with a party. She especially appreciated the company of Kiro. As fellow mages, they took many opportunities to discuss tactics as well as intimacies of magical energies. It was an enlightening opportunity for each one, getting to see the other side of the magical spectrum. Ahmad mainly enjoyed getting paid. To him, that was the purest measure of the good he was doing, how much someone else was willing to pay for it. A strong believer in capitalism and the free market, Ahmad planned his retirement with the spoils of their explorations. Agrias enjoyed the raw pleasure of exploration, of going where few had gone before, and of the companionship she found in her fellow questers. Not seeing much of a need for compensation, beyond the need to stay outfitted with the latest developments in armor and weaponry, she still got a jolt of excitement from every new item they discovered, realizing how special it was to be on the absolute forefront of exploration. Kiro found this excitement contagious, and actually quite attractive. It was good to have a leader who was enthusiastic about their work.

As he got to see more of his companions, Kiro felt deeper into their souls. Ahmad was surprisingly simple. As little of his own personality he showed to others, there was also little that was hidden. Ahmad had always enjoyed remaining visually concealed, going through the shadows, where he felt safe, and his mind was always planning the next move or focusing on details of his immediate surroundings, rarely ever focusing on other people, except to evaluate them as threats, assets, obstacles, or otherwise.

Hulma's heart was more complicated. Her magic held some passion for her, and she enjoyed the thrill of releasing the refined power that her training had provided her. At the same time, she compartmentalized. When not in the heat of battle, she regained a deep composure and focus, a calm balance in her heart. She also paid special attention to Kiro, and Kiro recognized that it was likely part of Hulma's training to psychically familiarize herself with her teammates as well.

Agrias' mind was surprisingly deep. She felt conflict during battle, not only between herself and her enemies, but between her own desire for peace and her desire to overcome, to conquer. She kept more of herself closed off than most of the others, such that Kiro could not peer deeper without Agrias' special permission, which Kiro would politely not request until it were needed.

That moment of need came about two years after their questing had begun. News came one day that Corneria was under attack from an invading kingdom to the north.

* * *

_I hope I did not waste too much space really fleshing out these three new characters. I know this whole chapter was mostly just exposition, explaining who they were and what they were doing, but I guess I am not that good at coming up with conflict for each and every chapter. Should I be more concerned about that? I am not sure. I also hope that it brings a feeling of familiarity and is not off-putting that I made my thief somewhat stereotypical. I figure these various professions would end up attracting certain kinds of people for the most part, anyway. Let me know what you thought about this chapter by reviewing, and help me improve my writing. Thank you._


	8. War

* * *

8. War—

* * *

From the forts serving as bases for Kiro's party's distant explorations, it was three hard days' ride by chocobo back to Corneria. Along the way, they would acquire news of the campaign by letters at each town on their route. This northern kingdom, Doma, was sending small parties harassing and destroying trade routes between Corneria and her neighbor cities. In fact, as the distance closed, Kiro could sense that Hulma was becoming less worried and more disgusted. It was becoming clearer that this was no all-out attack between some evil empire upon an innocent town. Corneria had been extending its influence and control ever northward, engaging in exclusive trading contracts with villages and townships along the way. The kingdom of Doma was, therefore, losing trade revenue and, rather than engaging in dialogue with Corneria, Doma decided to attack these new trade routes to assert its dominance of the region.

An adventuring party with two years' experience would be a tremendous asset in the battle, and, regardless of how they may have felt about the war, each of Kiro's party had pledged their allegiance to Corneria before they ever formed their party. All of their hometowns were, in some way or another, duty bound to send troops to assist in the raids.

Agrias and Ahmad seemed excited at the high stakes of the battle ahead, at least on the surface, but Hulma and Kiro were more uncomfortable. Hulma barely veiled her distaste for both countries. Corneria was, in her opinion, being belligerent in the way it established exclusive trade routes to the north without negotiating with Doma, though she was more disappointed with Doma for resorting to violence rather than diplomacy to first resolve the problem. Kiro felt similarly, but both mages kept their emotions in reserve since, the only clear thing was their duty. The facts of the matters could always be distorted across such great distance, and things are often not as they appear.

The party's mission was to assist in the defense of Maranda, a small village to Corneria's northwest, from bands of Doman soldiers. The village was at peace when the party arrived, but it was clear that the Domans had done some damage in the past. Several circles of rubble and ash existed on the northern outskirts of the town, where once there had stood small huts. Whether they were residences, stores, or guard posts was impossible to tell, now. Deeper into the village, several homes showed signs of repeated patchwork to repair damage from multiple attacks.

Kiro's heart went out to the residents of the village. They were likely not involved in the greater conflict in which their village stood as a pawn. These people did not deserve to have their livelihoods threatened because of some bickering between kings in distant castles. Through this compassion, Kiro came to understand that there was a certain nobility after all in being called to protect them from further attacks.

Agrias was to meet with the leader of the small local guard and receive the party's orders from him. Kiro examined the middle-aged leader of Maranda's small town militia. He was somewhat slight for a soldier, and appeared to be a little bit past his prime. His armor was made of inexpensive materials, and was showing the wear and rust of many years, though it did not show much evidence of having been struck in battle. This made it all the more clear how Agrias' party was needed for the town's protection. These people were farmers and merchants, not warriors. Though they were still young, Kiro and his comrades had great experience in the field of battle against monsters and the like that well outshined the battle experience of these people. Still, the fighters guarding Maranda were determined not to allow any more damage to their homeland, and while they were anxious about their chances in the next battle, they were nonetheless stalwart in their resolve.

Agrias was told that the members of her party were immediately enlisted into an inner guard and patrol position. Were any enemy to breach the outer patrols, it would be up to the party to stymie the enemy progress and to defend the town hall, which, besides being the seat of government for the village, housed the town's meager stores of grain and gold, to be used in case of emergency or drought. It was indeed a strategic target. Were it to fall, there would be little assurance for the villagers that they could continue were any further pressure to be exerted against them or any misfortune to befall them. They may have to abandon their homes and retreat to a better protected settlement to the south.

Corneria sent word that they were preparing a new squadron of soldiers to arrive and decisively secure Maranda, but it would take time. It would be at least two days before they could be completely organized and make the journey.

On the third day's watch, the reinforcements had still not arrived, and the moment came for which Kiro's party had been summoned. The fourth outer patrol of the evening failed to return on time, and security was heightened. It was not long after that before a group of three battle-wearied Doman soldiers managed to use the dim twilight to sneak past the rest of the patrols and find Kiro, Agrias, Ahmad, and Hulma guarding the town hall.

Kiro immediately cast a protection spell, surrounding his three comrades. Hulma cast several spells to sharpen the weapons and to improve the reflexes of Agrias and Ahmad, and Ahmad began to distract one of the enemy rogues while Agrias attempted to finish the two remaining enemy knights.

The enemy knights were already wounded from their battle against the outer patrol they had defeated, but still they fought. They were outnumbered against Kiro and his friends, but still they risked their lives to take the town hall. Ahmad used his swiftness to get around the rogue he fought, and slit his throat without much difficulty. Ahmad then turned to where Agrias was fighting to watch for an opportune moment to strike.

Agrias was holding her own surprisingly well for being outnumbered. Few hits landed upon her armor, and fewer still pierced it. Kiro quickly healed Agrias each time when she felt the sting of Doman steel slash across her sides, and Hulma gathered her remaining energy and cast a fireball at one of the Doman knights. The Doman receiving the fireball was wearing armor that resisted igniting itself, but the flames still danced around the surface of his armor and helmet, inflicting great pain and causing him to flail wildly, desperately trying to see through the smoke, and at that moment Ahmad took the opportunity to throw one of his knives at the flaming soldier's leg. Once down on the ground, Ahmad used his other dagger to slice the victim's neck, just as the flames were dying down.

This left Agrias against one remaining knight. Kiro's magic had been spent, and from the looks of it, so had Hulma's. Rather than chanting a new spell, she stood further back just behind and beside Kiro, clutching her rod in a defensive stance. Ahmad had suffered light burns tackling his last victim. Agrias stood in her battle stance and, as the knight charged forward, his blade outstretched, Agrias gasped and attempted to parry with her own sword. The Doman blade was shoved aside only slightly, continuing on to come within an inch of Agrias' neck, and cutting a tear into her red braid over her shoulder. At that moment, the enemy knight seemed to falter briefly, and Agrias took advantage of the opportunity to bring her sword back forward, slicing through the enemy knight's armor, causing a deep gash, from which a profuse amount of blood issued forth, before the knight fell dead.

* * *

_So, I finally wrote some action. I gave Agrias a very close scrape with death, and I hope it was an enjoyable ride. If not, please let me know and give me some guidance I might use to improve my writing in future chapters. I always appreciate reviews with constructive criticism (outright praise, if honest, is nice too). I would also like to hear from multiple reviewers so that I can get a good sense of what a broad crossection of people have to say about my writing.  
_


	9. Sin

* * *

9. Sin—

* * *

That night, once the other patrols arrived to see what had happened, they debriefed Kiro and the others and secured the area. A large battalion of reinforcements finally arrived from Corneria, and it was almost certain that this new force would be sufficient to deter any further attack by Doma, at least for the time being. The battalion of Cornerian knights would spread out and keep a close guard over the boundaries of the town while the villagers rebuilt over the coming months. Thus, Kiro and his company were released, and they made their way back towards Corneria, but it was already getting late, so they had to stop and make camp along the way. Soon after all had pitched their tents and gone to bed, Agrias came to Kiro's tent.

"Kiro…" she said, her voice soft, but shaking, almost sobbing.

"What is it, Agrias? Do you need healing?"

"I… I never killed anyone… before."

This was true. Rarely did officially sanctioned questing parties ever fight other human beings. Beastmen were so grotesquely violent as to warrant little care, and monsters were slaughtered often to clear areas for new settlements, or just for their meat, hides, and bones. However, peace had so long been a part of the lives of the young warriors that it was strange to be placed in a position against one's fellow adventurers.

"I know I had to, and... but… it was so close. I very nearly was killed, today. One more inch and that would have been me lying there."

Kiro recognized that Agrias needed a deeper, mental healing, the kind Kiro was luckily able to perform.

"Take off your armor, Agrias. You need to get comfortable for now."

Agrias looked with a gulp at the armor that had protected her during the battle. It had her blood on it where there were small cuts, and it had the blood of her fallen foes as well. She placed it outside the tent, not wishing to look at it any longer. She was now wearing only the sturdy cloth in which warriors usually slept, not unlike thick pajamas, designed to comfort, but also to protect slightly against lighter attacks.

"Now, please, lie back and open your mind to me, Agrias. I am going to have to look into your heart and mind in order to help you. Just try to relax and be calm. Everything is alright now…"

Agrias closed her eyes and lay on the cushion that Kiro had set up to be his bed for the night, as Kiro knelt next to her. As Kiro peered into her mind and felt the barriers that once existed open up, he saw that Agrias had been suffering in silence long before she killed the enemy knight. She was insecure. As bold as she appeared outwardly, she was always striving, never sure whether or not she was doing enough. Her heart ached for the soldier she had slain, but it ached for herself as well. Had she done the right thing by joining this trade? Had she had any other choice? Had she done enough, or should she even be bothering Kiro right now, or should she just tough it out on her own? Kiro… there was a strong place in her heart for Kiro. He had protected her and comforted her whenever she had needed it, and now she was taking away from his sleep to gain additional comfort. Did he know how much she appreciated him?

The battle had not been the cause of her current woes; it had merely rattled her enough to bring these deeper problems to the surface. Beyond these insecurities lay a lingering sadness. Agrias had made friends in her academy of swordsmanship, but she only ever seemed to know them superficially. Somehow, she was never able to really open up or to see someone on a more intimate level. She was lonely. Kiro's heart was overwhelmed by this rush of emotion, the likes of which he had not felt so deeply, so up-close, ever before. He tenderly felt her every tear, every chink in her emotional armor, and realized what she needed. She was so lonely, she needed affirmation. She needed to know that she was a good person, that she was loved. She needed…. Kiro felt his instinct for healing overtake him, knowing what Agrias needed, and Agrias knowing everything Kiro was feeling, he kissed her.

Kiro was shocked at what he realized he was doing. He was doing it before he ever realized what his body was doing. She, surprisingly, was less shocked. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her. Kiro felt his arms clasp Agrias tightly as she kissed him. Kiro's mind was flooding with both panic and calm at the same time. His mind was reeling. This could not be happening. What was happening? Was this a dream? This is wrong! No White mage should ever violate the trust between a White mage and one's party in this way. Was he taking advantage of her vulnerability? He had to stop.

And yet, at the same time, he felt an even more powerful feeling wash over these panicky rebellions and quench them. Somehow, on some instinctive level, there was a feeling this was right, that this _was_ healing. Kiro felt his energies flowing into and mingling with Agrias' energies, comforting and healing in a way he had never been able to do before. He felt Agrias' heart strengthen and her mind ease with this tender affection, but he could not shake the knowledge that it was wrong, according to how he had been trained as a White mage to believe.

Agrias held Kiro tightly, and soon rolled over on top of him. She caressed his body, pressed hers against him, and continued to kiss him while running her fingers through his hair and around his body.

Kiro outwardly was powerless to resist. He returned her kisses passionately, and lovingly wrapped his arms around this noble, powerful woman who had pushed herself so hard for everyone's benefit. With her body pressing down on him, the dominance of this affectionate connection was unquestionably established over Kiro's sense of guilt that had been taught into him. The last few protests from that part of his mind called for him to resist, but most of him now knew that to be a completely futile gesture. Not only did Agrias need this, Kiro needed this. Kiro felt a deeper power filling him, flowing between him and Agrias that dwarfed anything that Kiro's superego could muster.

As Kiro's inhibitions were finally silenced, he passionately embraced Agrias and allowed whimpers of pleasure to escape him. She held him to her and whispered a heartfelt "thank you" into his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe and planting kisses down his neck.

Agrias did not leave Kiro's side until late the following morning. When she finally emerged from Kiro's tent, it became evident that the others had already awakened, and it was now impossible to hide what had transpired. Agrias merely blushed and proceeded to wash off her armor, smiling. How could she be so calm, Kiro wondered. Does she not know what this means? But Agrias was barely fazed. Traces of her old insecurities had been healed by Kiro's magic, and nothing would get her down now.

Kiro remained inside his tent. After putting his robes back on, he placed his face into his hands. No. Everything was falling apart. If only it had been a dream, but no. It really happened, and now he had to face Ahmad and Hulma, but it would not end here. He had to leave. This could not be allowed to happen again. But, then why did it feel so right? Why did he not resist?

As Kiro finally emerged, he caught the gaze and emotions of his party. Agrias was calm, happy, and cheerful. The violence of the previous night was a thing of the past, and she felt deeply confident in herself for the first time in a long time. She felt confident in her abilities and in her goodness. She was going to go back to Corneria and take a well-deserved break before returning to the battlefield. She felt very grateful to Kiro for his help and the pleasure they had shared, and she hoped that he could continue to be with her for at least a little while longer.

Ahmad merely noticed with some small surprise what had transpired, but as it did not affect him, he did not dwell on it, returning to his thoughts about how he had fought the previous night.

Hulma's gaze was the most uncomfortable. She, of all those in the party, knew that Kiro had violated a sacred trust, and her gaze was one of scorn. This scorn was mirrored in Kiro's own heart as he tried to strike his tent as calmly as possible and prepare for the final leg of the trek back to Corneria.

When they arrived at the city walls, dismounting their chocobos at the stables, and started towards the heart of the city, Kiro told the others simply, "I am sorry, but I have to leave you, now," and started back towards the White magic academy. Before he had gotten five paces, though, Agrias ran to him and embraced him. She knew that Kiro had some personal issues to process, and while she wished he could join her, she also knew that she no longer needed him. His power had healed her heart, and she was ready to face the challenges that awaited her. She would miss him, but she would not be lost without him. She tenderly whispered "Thank you," one final time into his ear, and let him go.

As Kiro left, that final "thank you" stuck with him, and, strangely enough, comforted him more than he would expect, given the nature of the transgression from which it came. Kiro tried to put that comfort out of his mind, however, as it was, according to his teachings, ill-gained. Kiro walked back to the White magic academy to confess and atone for his sin.

* * *

_This was it. This chapter was the daydream that inspired this story from the beginning. Everything until now had really been leading up to this, in my mind. Kiro has had a very powerful experience, but he has some serious issues to work out. I have some ideas for some later events to transpire in Kiro's life and in the world at large. I have a few more chapters already outlined. Please review and let me know what you have thought so far. I want to improve my writing, so it helps to receive constructive criticism, as well, if you have any to offer. I would like to hear from several reviewers, if possible, so that I can get a better sense of how my writing is received in general. Thank you very much for reading.  
_


	10. Atonement

* * *

10. Atonement—

* * *

When Kiro finished his story, he released a great sigh, then fell silent, staring at his lap, his hand nervously tensing around his staff. It had been done. Kiro had laid his sin bare before his mentor, and there was now nothing else to do but accept whatever the consequences were.

Dromnir nodded gravely.

"Kiro, what you have done brings great shame upon the order of White mages."

"I know…."

"If there is to be any future for you here as an alumnus of this academy or as a member of our order, you must submit to a severe atonement for your sin."

"Yes, master."

"You must eschew physical temptation; you must remove yourself from the world that has corrupted you. You must not engage with another questing party. You must return to the academy and perform your atonement in solitude. You must take care of the scrolls and clean the sanctuaries at night, just as you must cleanse your own mind. You may not speak to anyone, nor have any contact with any of our order, since you have abused the right to human contact. We will decide if and when your penance is sufficient to allow you to re-enter the order. Is that understood, Kiro?"

"…"

"Do you understand me, Kiro? Do you understand what you must do because of what you have done?"

"Yes… Master Dromnir. I know what I must do."

"Very well, then. I will have someone take you to your new room, where you will begin with a day of prayer for forgiveness."

"Yes, master."

Kiro left Dromnir's office and followed the assistant who showed Kiro to his room. Kiro dutifully refrained from making contact with anyone else on the way there, despite several people asking him of his adventures. Once inside his room, he slowly placed his staff and spell book on his bed, beside which he knelt in meditation. Most bedrooms were in dormitory-style, containing at least four beds, sometimes more, but this one was special, containing only a single bed, perhaps for guests, Kiro thought. In a sense, he supposed that he, too, was now a guest, rather than a full member of this order. Yet, in his penance, he would be binding himself even more deeply to the order than any other member, to submit his will and his social desires to the solitude and silence of an extreme ascetic. He noticed that the room was rather spartan, containing only the single bed, a desk, a shelf, and a small window to the outside. At least things were still nice and sweet outside, Kiro mused. The sun was shining, and the grass was green. Yes, the war was still quite far from the academy.

The shame he had felt was actually beginning to subside. There was some comfort that came from being back among the familiar structures of his youth, despite the circumstances in which he found himself there. He contemplated more calmly the nature of what had transpired in the past few days. Questing had been scary at times, but often it was actually fun. Most of the monsters faced by Kiro's party had barely been any kind of threat to them, and there were always new experiences to be had, new fields to explore. It was an exciting adventure.

The battle at Maranda was not, however. That was different. There were other people's lives at stake, and their own were threatened more seriously than they had ever been before. What happened was a tragedy. It was a tragedy that humans were driven to the point of killing each other, and that darkness had befallen Kiro and the others. Perhaps involvement in something as undesirable as killing another human being had somehow tainted Kiro's mind. No, something about that did not ring true. What had happened that night?

Kiro stood up, stretched, moved his staff from the bed to stand up in one of the corners of the room, moved his spell book to the nearby shelf, and lay down on the bed, staring intently at the ceiling. Frustratingly, the ceiling offered no answers. Kiro closed his eyes and tried to relax.

There was something happening at that moment, the moment when Kiro kissed Agrias, that was both strange and familiar, somehow. It was not something Kiro had experienced before, but it felt so natural, so simple and instinctive, the way a movement feels that one has practiced many times over many years. Yet, it was becoming more and more difficult for Kiro to feel guilty for what he and Agrias had done. His healing instinct had sensed a need in his companion that had not been fulfilled, and he was driven to do what he could to bring comfort and unity. She had not been harmed, she had been healed, and Kiro almost felt as though he himself were somehow healed. But that did not seem right, at least it did not mesh with what he had been taught, what he had learned over so many years here in these academy walls. Kiro knew that his mind was in torment, so he resolved to peer into his own mind, his own heart, in an attempt to see what was wrong, to heal his own mind, if at all possible.

Which perspective was right? He knew that he had sinned, and while Dromnir's reaction made sense to Kiro, Kiro lamented that Dromnir had not provided any answers or comfort beyond the answer to what he ought to do from there, and the comfort of having a penance as an outlet for one's guilt. But was that really the answer? Was this really comfort? What alternative was left for him? There seemed now to be only one way to proceed. He thought again, how naive he had been when last he was here.

In the morning, the custodians would find Kiro's staff, his robes neatly folded, and his spell book in his room, but they would not find him.

* * *

_So, I present you with a plot twist. What lies ahead for Kiro? Even I, myself, am not totally sure. I have not thought this story all of the way through to the end, as of the last update to this chapter. I will keep working, however, to search my own mind for what sort of situation would naturally follow from this turn of events. Do you miss the several other characters whom I have named, only to cast away once their contribution to the story is finished? If so, I am sorry. I am not really sure how to work them back in, or even if I should. This really is Kiro's tale, and as people evolve over time, their company changes. At least in my own life, that is how I remember it. There were many special people who made their mark, and then, after a while, they were gone. Anyway, I would still love to know how others perceive my work. Please review and let me know how you feel about it. If you have any constructive criticism, I would be very happy to receive it, so that I may improve. Thank you for reading.  
_


	11. Apostasy

* * *

11. Apostasy—

* * *

Kiro bought a set of civilian clothes and left the academy. He left Cheria. He left Corneria. He had to put it all behind him. He could never go back to the person he was. Too much had changed, now. As much as White magic had been a part of his life before, he simply could not bring himself to feel guilty anymore for what he had done. He could feel the healing that he had done, and that was, after all, why he became a mage in the first place, to heal. Agrias had not been ashamed. She had not been hurt or become attached to him or any such harmful thing. She had been healed. She thanked him. She thanked him several times, but she, too, was a part of his past to which he could not return. He needed a new life, so he set out to the east.

Kiro passed through towns, taking odd jobs to make ends meet, but kept moving on, never quite feeling as though he belonged anywhere. Along the way, he heard tales of the campaign between Corneria and Doma. As he grew farther away from the two warring states, however, the accounts became vaguer and more disinterested. There were losses and setbacks on both sides, followed by a peace accord signed when both childish kings grew weary enough of warfare to send and accept envoys of diplomats to negotiate a settlement, under pressure from some new, powerful western nation that preferred to trade with peaceful partners, rather than those embroiled in a meaningless squabble.

Both Corneria and Doma were bounded on their western sides by a great sea, the Western sea. Envoys from a nation beyond this sea had only recently begun arriving, carrying goods and a promise of greater prosperity if only their hopeful trading partners would come to some agreement. Tales had reached Kiro of the grandeur of these Western ships, large enough to carry a small village of people, and loaded with exotic spices and materials for trade. Perhaps this would mean a more lasting peace, the people hoped. It was interesting, at the very least to hear about the Western envoys. No one seemed to have actually seen the lands beyond the Western sea, and the sailors who brought their cargo ashore never seemed to be willing to describe their homeland in much detail, preferring only to negotiate prices for the trade of the goods they had brought. This naturally added an air of mystery that further encouraged speculation into the nature of Western lands, the riches they must hold, and rumors of magical crystals that existed on the other side of the sea.

Eventually, Kiro found a monastery in the eastern town of Wutai. Within the walls of the monastery, Kiro found a peace, a balance he had not felt in a very long time. There was something inexplicable about the energies exuded by the monks there. The Corneria White magic academy had been peaceful, too, but this was different. It was somehow more... natural, more in harmony with nature than as a contrast against it. Seeking to investigate this feeling, Kiro offered to help clean, plant in the garden, and otherwise perform chores for the monks in exchange for room and board. The monks accepted, and Kiro was happy to be in their company. He would watch sometimes as they sparred out in the monastery courtyard. Their moves were so graceful and flowing, there almost appeared to be a magical quality to them. Yet, the monks showed no signs of magical exertion. Their energies were powerful, yet they commanded them without the aid of either magic or special equipment.

He sought out the master of the monastery, a thin, ancient man whom the others called "Master Cid." Kiro entreated admission into the monastery, pledging to become a monk and study their martial art. Kiro explained that he had been wandering without a place to call his own, that he had shunned his former life in search of a new one.

In so doing, Kiro discovered the art of these monks focused on the body, rather than ignoring it. Kiro was meant to feel these energies that flowed through his flesh, rather than inhibiting them in exchange for some arcane magic. Everything the monks taught seemed to flow from nature. The heart and mind were not objects to be manipulated or repaired, rather, they were sources of energy along with the body, and all three would be trained to work in harmony.

To Kiro, this was a feeling like being awakened after having slumbered for a very long time. Indeed, as he had been wandering, after leaving Corneria, he had suppressed his White magic energy, along with his soul, which had become so closely tied with White magic. Now he was learning how repressed his own natural energy had been in his time as a White mage. Kiro spent hours in the new form of meditation taught to him by the monks. Through this, he learned to feel a very personal energy flowing through him and all around him. Before long, Kiro had come to feel his light blue gi almost like a second layer of skin. It was so much lighter than his mage's robes had been. He felt less cocooned in thick cloth, and more in tune with the thin breezes that surrounded him. The experience was deeply profound.

His repeated practice sessions with the monks taught Kiro that he was much stronger, on a deeply internal and physical level, than his previous reliance on White magic had led him to believe. Kiro eventually became accustomed to the daily routine of the monks. Each day started with early morning warm-ups, followed by a breakfast of rice and soup, then light sparring. The afternoons involved a light lunch of rice and beans, followed by guided meditation or instruction from either Master Cid or one of the other black belts. Interestingly enough, the belts were not blackened with dye, Kiro discovered. Everyone was issued white belts when they entered, but as the blood and sweat poured into the belts, they symbolized the training the monks had undergone. As such, they were forbidden to wash their belts, since that might remove some of the skillful energy stored up therein. Thus, those most experienced had much darker colored belts. The idea became less disgusting over time, especially considering the monastery was very well ventilated, and everything else was cleaned regularly.

Later afternoons and early evening was occupied with chores, such as cleaning of the floors and walls, washing the clothes, and working the rice paddies and gardens that grew the vegetables that the monks ate. They prided themselves on self-reliance and felt that actually raising crops for their own consumption put them in much closer connection to the earth and to the circle of life and sustenance of which they were a part.

* * *

_So, it would seem that Kiro may have found a new calling. Class changes are rare in most of the Final Fantasy games, so I wanted to make it a rather rare occurrence here, as well. Also, it just would not be Final Fantasy if there were not a Cid, and Cid is usually an older, wise character, so I thought this was a good place to throw him in, since I had neglected to do so earlier. The Western nation's crystals are also a reference to the power of magical crystals being important in many Final Fantasy universes._

_I am always looking for more reviews. I would like to know what others think of my writing. If they have suggestions on how I may improve, I would like to know those suggestions, too. My own worry here is that there may be a problem with the fact that there is only one character that really sticks through the entire story, so far. I guess that is realistic, in that people change their company over long periods of time, rather than having truly lifelong friends whom one interacts with regularly for one's entire life. This story follows Kiro through a long path, so it is natural for us to get to know a few people and then leave them behind. I wonder if I am pulling that off correctly, if I should move more slowly, or what. I do not want to add too much that fails to advance the plot, but I also do not wish to jump around so fast that the readers find it jarring.  
_


	12. Encounter

* * *

12. Encounter—

* * *

The kingdom to the west did more than bring a peace between Corneria and Doma. It established disarmament treaties with those two and numerous other states. The Western king, shrouded in mystery, yet proclaimed a wish to see violence end so that an era of prosperity could be ushered in. Trade lines were opened up to the vast resources of the West in exchange for reductions in armed forces, in standing armies, and in weaponry.

In exchange, the West was providing plenty of food, as well as magical artifacts that were unknown to the eastern continents at that time. The economy of the eastern continent, the one that held Corneria and Doma near its western coast, was soon shifting to accommodate further trade. Farmers were less needed with such large quantities of produce arriving from the West, and so farmers were becoming merchants and artists.

Ten years passed in this way, and people's lives were becoming more peaceful, and they were becoming easier. Thus, it was all the more sad when that came to an end. Not long after the eastern world had begun to finally trust the Western lands more completely, the shipments of food stopped arriving. There was no explanation given, despite the urgent demands of the merchants who usually unloaded the boatloads of grains, fruit, and exotic vegetables from the Western ships. Food prices soared, and only a few places were able to provide it, so many fields having gone fallow from disuse under the influence of inexpensive Western food. People from all walks of life were quickly enlisted to replant the fields and begin farming again, but the first new crops would have to wait an entire season before becoming available. In the mean time, emergency food stores were quickly diminishing, and people were beginning to grow desperate.

Only three remaining shipments of food were provided by the Western traders, but the price they demanded was much more severe than any they had previously requested. They asked not for gold or machinery, but for the sacred crystals that each of the three major kingdoms on the eastern continent kept as symbols of power and religious significance. Indeed, these jewels were only symbols, after all, having no actual practical use for the people of Corneria, Doma, or Solom, so the respective kings reluctantly gave up their treasure in order to gain the food they needed to provide a little more time to save their people from starvation.

Always keen on self-reliance, the monks of Wutai were not affected too directly by the food shortage, since they planted and maintained their own meager crops of rice, beans, and a few small patches of herbs and tubers. However, in response to the increased need, the monks willingly fasted, limiting themselves to one meal a day, providing the excess to the nearby needy, unable to afford the new food prices.

Then, within a few months of the food stoppage, as if to remind people that there are worse things than starvation, a horde of magically-empowered demons began pouring over the Western sea into the lands of Corneria and Doma, ravaging the land as they went. They were headed east, but the powerful forces of Corneria and Doma would change their cease-fire into a full alliance against the Western foe. They marked the first line of defense against the demon horde, and numerous other states began sending their best warriors and mages to the front lines, realizing that they had little hope if Corneria and Doma fell. These demons were vicious, bloodthirsty monsters. Some of them resembled more familiar monsters from the wild lands to the northeast, but these were different. A dark force emanated from them, corrupting all they touched. Wounds inflicted by these foul beasts took weeks to heal, if indeed they healed at all, without the aid of healing magic. Others looked like creatures approximately the size of ponies, but with grotesquely large, bulbous heads and wicked-looking long, black blades protruding from their forearms. Still others walked upright like men, but had eerily twisted features in the shapes of their heads, vaguely resembling the twisted wood of rotting logs. These were the most dangerous, protected by some sort of hardened carapace, though a dark magical barrier may also have been part of why blades and arrows did much less damage against them than was expected.

Among the many forces sent to defend the front lines were the monks of Wutai. One particularly powerful monk in his thirties led the charge. The order of monks, being unaffected by the reduction in either food or weaponry across the land, was among the most important of the elements that would eventually lead the eastern world into victory, gods willing.

Already, the knights of Doma and Corneria were putting up a tremendous fight, having pushed the demons back to the eastern coast of the Western sea. If they could win there, then all that would be left would be to push forward into Western territory and seal away whatever was the source of all of this evil. Much of the victories for the eastern lands were credited to a great Cornerian paladin, whose charisma and boldness were providing the troops with the morale they needed to continue pushing as their bodies were beginning to give out. The paladin's skills in battle were also unparalleled among Cornerian and Doman soldiers, but the paladin could sometimes become over-confident. Such was the case when the Wutai monks arrived. The monk leading the charge directed his men to support the diminishing flanks of Cornerian soldiers as reinforcements arrived from Doma. Ahead of him, the flaxen-haired lead monk witnessed the awesome grace and power of the paladin who, now wearied and wounded from constant battle, was still tearing through two demons at once, her sword glowing with a holy light as it pierced the darkness. However, the paladin had left her back turned, and one swift demon was about to plunge its claw into the back of the paladin's neck, snuffing out the life of this noble warrior until the lead monk charged into action, summoning all the power within his body, heart, and mind, delving deep into White magic he had not touched for ten years, an aurabolt of pure white light poured out from his hands, vaporizing the demon only inches away from landing a deathstroke against the paladin. The field being calm then, for the moment, the paladin lifted her visor to see the one who had saved her.

"Thank you," she said to her benefactor.

"Agrias?!" the monk replied in astonishment.

* * *

_I hope that, if you are still reading this, that means that you are still enjoying my story. I am nearing the end of the plot, as it was granted to me in a brainstorming flash months ago. I realize that I have not yet imagined a total conclusion for the grand conflict that I have brought up in this chapter. I hope that the plot twists and jumping ahead years at a time in Kiro's life have been acceptable. I suppose I tend to grasp onto a few major turning points, and then I only think to write things that progress to that story point. Is my writing too dense, or is it going well? Please review. Let me know how I may improve my writing, and tell me how you feel about my work. I appreciate not only praise, but also constructive criticism. I also appreciate a variety of perspectives. Thank you for reading.  
_


	13. Hold

* * *

13. To Hold—

* * *

The monk and the paladin had little time to catch up; their respective forces still required their aid. They split up for the moment, Agrias assisting the Doman reinforcements arriving from the north, and Kiro joining his monks on the southern side of the shore. The demon beasts were raging, and they were dangerous, but they simply were not strong enough or numerous enough to handle the kind of united front put up by the forces of the eastern continent. As a beast lunged at one of the monks, he deftly sidestepped its claw, grabbing it and flipping it to the ground, while his comrade delivered a fatal punch to the creature's skull.

On the northern side of the coast, a Cornerian paladin fought alongside her erstwhile enemies. Doman and Cornerian metal flashed as the beasts received blow after blow. A corrosive substance issued forth from their wounds as blood, signifying their demise. Being low on armament, each nation only could afford to arm their best fighters, with the remaining personnel employed in making new weapons and armor, and in doing so with an eye to advancing new technologies, granting increased quality. With the bar set higher for active service, and the need so great, the motivation of the troops-to-be was increased, bringing the caliber of soldier to the field to a higher level than ever before. Several noble fighters lay dead, but for each that fell, the paladin threw herself more fully into the fray, spurring on all who still fought. Those that remained redoubled their efforts to defend their homeland, and eventually, it was clear that the demon beasts' numbers were dwindling.

The screams of the cursed beings filled the air along with the shouts of exertion from warriors of all types, and of the clashing of bone, sinew, and steel. Foot by foot, the beasts were pushed back into the water and slain, until they attempted to retreat what few of them remained on the warships by which they came. It was too late, however, and the victorious forces set these ships ablaze with torches and flaming arrows. The ships crumbled and fell into the sea as they began to drift away, inciting cheers of elation from the soldiers gathered on the shore.

After that last onslaught, the coast was held, and the eastern continent was essentially purged of the demon menace, at least for the time being. However, it was generally decided that, without any further knowledge of what lay beyond the Western sea, the people of the eastern continent could not rest easy, for it could not be known whether the force they had destroyed was the sum total of evil the West could muster, or merely a small fragment thereof. The forces that remained were being regrouped to cross the Western sea. Their mission would be to find and destroy the source of the horde. Meanwhile, the monk and paladin responsible for saving the day had some catching up to do.

A great feast and celebration was called for, in light of the momentous victory won by the forces of the east. Balamb, being the nearest town to the coastal battlefied that was still intact, played host to the victorious soldiers' party. Rounds of wine and ale were awarded to the heroes on the house, and songs were sung celebrating the love they felt for their homelands, and for the hope they held for the future.

Meanwhile, the monk and paladin spent hours telling of the adventures they had undergone since last they parted. Agrias had become quite interested in White magic after Kiro left, and after several sorties in the Cornerian-Doman war, Agrias had decided to take time off from battling the Domans to study White magic's essence. She had chosen to do so at the Corneria academy. Though she did not find anyone there she recognized, she had been hoping to do so. Regardless of the absence of any familiar faces, she plunged into her studies as an outsider, combining white magic with her own version of swordplay to become one of the first few paladins in the land. There were now a few paladins in training who had been students of Agrias, but only a fraction of them were actually in service, and Agrias was the most distinguished among them, at least as far as Corneria was concerned.

Kiro told Agrias about his departure from the academy, and of his wanderings. She held his hand in a gesture meant to comfort him. She had no idea the effect she had had on his life. She told him that she wished she could have helped him through it, but she understood why she could not have done so. It was something he had to do and find on his own. Kiro assured her that finding the monastery of Wutai and dedicating himself to their art had truly been a transformative experience, one he would not trade for anything, despite all of the pain and confusion that had preceeded it.

As the evening waned on, and it began to get dark, they realized that it was about time to be heading to their quarters.

"Kiro, I am so glad for all that you have done for me, and I am especially grateful to have seen you again…. Would you like to come back to my room?"

"Absolutely."

That night was the best night of Kiro's life so far. He shared his mind, heart, and body with Agrias, a woman who had come to mean so much, not only to him, but to the entire continent, and he did so without reservation, with his whole heart, without a trace of guilt or shame. Truly, in ways no one could have predicted, their love had brought salvation to the eastern continent, at least for the moment.

In the morning, Agrias and Kiro boarded one of the many warships headed across the sea to assault the main Western lands. Looking out across the sea to where fate would lead them, they held hands and looked into each other's eyes. Kiro knew who he was, and Agrias knew who she was. They knew each other in ways that surpassed any common friendship, and they had finally found their place in both the world, and for each other. Come what may, no matter what they would face on the Western shore, they knew this, and they knew that they would face it together, without regrets. For the time they spent on that ship, that was all that mattered.

* * *

_There it is. This is all I have. I hope you enjoyed it, but I just do not know what happens after this. If you really want me to continue writing more to this story, let me know, but it may take some time, as this is as far as my original brainstorming sessions ever got me. As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you for reading. It has been a pleasure sharing my imagination with you.  
_


End file.
